Tails6000 and Darktan At the Olympic Games
Tails6000 and Darktan At the Olympic Games is an exclusive game for the USA on the Vii, and DS. Plot The Olympic Games] are coming up and Tails6000 thought of entering the games. Shortly after signing up, he thought of asking his friends. He asked all his closest friends to join him. Soon afterwards, Darktan heard about this, and he thought he should compete with Tails and his friends. Then when they went to Penguin Stadium, Tails saw Darktan and his baddies ready for play. Tails said; "Alright Darktan heres the deal! If we win we get the winnings. If you do.... well you get the winnings." And then the games start! Events The Penguin Olympics have many events. Track and field events *'100m Dash:' A dash to the finish line. *'400m Dash:' A longer version of the 100m dash. There is a heart which replenishes your stamina. If it runs out, you'll be slow until it refills. *'4x100m Relay:' A team version of the 100m dash for teams of four. The first runner holds a baton then passes to the second runner, who passes to the third runner, who passes to the fourth runner, who runs to the finish. *'Hurdles:' There are 110m hurdles and 400m hurdles, 110m is like hurdles very close together. 400m on the other hand, has them more split and also has the Stamina Heart again. *'Hammer Throw:' A game where you throw a ball tied to a chain with a handle. The harder you throw, the further it goes. *'Javelin Throw:' A game where you throw a javelin as far as you can. *'Long Jump and Triple Jump:' A game where you jump as far as you can. Triple jump requires you to shake the controller 3 times, For Long Jump, the controller is shaken only 1 time. *'High Jump and Pole Vault:' This game includes the player trying to jump over a high fence, and Pole Vault includes the player using a pole to get over the fences. Swimming Events *'100m Freestyle:' This is an easy swim; just go back and forth one time. Also in this and 4x100m, everyone has their own swim style and it has the Stamina Heart, but it refills when you press the B button on the Vii Remote. *'4x100 Freestyle:' Similar to 100m Freestyle, but it is with 4 people on each team. Check 100m Freestyle for more of the details. Shooting *'Skeet:' The only shooting game. You attempt to shoot discs with a Hot Sauce Bottle. In this event, Tails has his Hot Sauce Machine Gun. Rowing *'Single Skulls:' The only rowing game. You press certain button in an order it shows to row. At the final stretch, the player is required to move the Remote and Nunchuck towards them. Gymnastics *'Trampoline:' A game where the player enters a sequence of buttons to make the character do a special move in the air. *'Vault:' The charcter must do a series of moves while doing a course. Dream Events Dream Events are special events placing in random locations, unlike the stadium. *'Dream Race:' Like 100m, it switches every lap. It has 4 laps, and there is power ups in the event. Here is a list of the power ups. **'Bomb:' If thrown forward, it explodes when it hits the ground. If it is thrown behind, it sits there waiting for players to come into contact with it. **'Banana:' Makes opponents slip. **'Green Shell:' A shell thrown back to hit opponents. **'Red Shell:' Similar to the Green Shell, when thrown forward, it homes in on other players. **'Rainbow Weed:' Makes the player invincible to everything but Binary Code. **'Binary Code:' Makes the player in 1st place slow down. If your player is in 1st, it slows the 2nd place player down. **'Speed Sneakers:' Speeds up the player for a brief time, and counters Binary Code. **'E=mc2:' Does a clap of lightning on all players (with the exception of the caster), making them dazed. **'Destruction Gem:' Does all above power ups. Add events its upgradeable Characters Good Guys Bad Guys *Darktan = All-around *Link = All-around *Witchypenguin = Speed *Herbert Horror = Skill *Robo-Gary = Power *Metal Explorer = Speed *Manny Peng = Speed *Mwa Mwa penguin = Skill *Mwa Mwa penguin = Speed *Mwa Mwa penguin = Power *Mwa Mwa penguin = All-around *Penghis Tank = Power *Pengolian Ninja = All-around *Rentu = Power *Herbert = Power *Klutzy = Speed *Manny Peng = All-around *Magma Puffle = Power *Craáin Sensei = Skill *Petguin = Speed *Sam Rudi = All-around *The Leader = Speed NOTE: There is one Mwa Mwa Penguin for each ability type, and there are two unlockable bad guys, Bellina(Skill), and Maddieworld X(all Around). The Leader can also be a good guy since the game is upgradable. Trivia * It was released in the USA on April Fools Day, 2008. Many penguins thought this was a joke for the two enemies appearing together on the same game! It was confirmed to be real after 5 days of careful examinations. * Speeddasher claims this is one of the best games ever. He plays it almost every day. * A sequel to this game is being made titled "Tails6000 and Darktan at the Olympic Winter Games". *In the future, according to the Time Agency, Lichenblossom and Poshia will perform some diplomacy, allowing for Redlink legends to appear in the Poshian release of, quote, "Tails6000 II and Theongol at the Olympic Games Vii", implying many spinoffs of the franchise for decades. See Also *Darktan *Tails6000 External Links The game is a parody of Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. The characters are switched. The trivia is also true in the real game. Category:Games Category:Snowtendo Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall